Braided suture tapes are used in orthopedic procedures such as hip and shoulder reconstructions, achilles tendon, rotator cuff and patellar tendon repair. Current technology for creating suture tapes, reference U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,256, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, includes manual assembly processes, which are typically slow and difficult to repeat accurately.